Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for a rider of an open vehicle, such as a motorcycle or snowmobile, or an animal, such as a horse, the protection device cushioning an impact of the rider after ejection from the open vehicle or animal.
Description of Prior Art
Air bag devices are used extensively in automobiles to cushion the impact of a driver or rider in the event that the automobile is involved in a collision. For automobiles, the airbag prevents impacts within the structure of the vehicle. However, a different type of device for cushioning the impact of motorcycle riders during accidents is required because motorcycle riders are easily thrown from or otherwise separated from their vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,151 discloses apparel in the form of a jacket that is inflatable in the event of an accident to protect a motorcycle rider from an impact. Here, the rider is required to wear the jacket to obtain protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,090 discloses another type of air bag device for a motorcycle in which the air bag is incorporated on the motorcycle. Here the air bag device protects the rider under circumstances limited to a frontal collision. Furthermore, the protection is limited to a limited range of forward thrust of the rider. It is still possible for rider to be thrown from the motorcycle, in which case this prior art air bag device fails to provide adequate protection.